dbxfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Makoto Niijima vs Yang Xiao Long
This fanmade DBX features Makoto Niijima from Persona 5 and Yang Xiao Long from RWBY. Desctiption High School students by day, flashy brawlers by night. (Or at least when school ends) The hype for Persona 5 and RWBY Volume 4 continues with a clash between two of the franchise's most... direct fighters. Interlude NO RULES ONLY BLOODSHED DBX This is gonna be a heated match... Location: Beacon Academy- Nighttime Cue Music 1 It was a simple enough mission in theory. Sneak into as prestimed combat academy when nobody's around and steal the heart of the corrupt new professor on campus. It's not anybody would even be around at this time of the year anyway, right? Not only was school out for the semester but the academy took on a labyrinthian transformation every midnight, right under the student's noses... The last thing Phantom Thief Makoto Niijima expected was for Beacon Academy to enforce a stay at home detention policy. "Yeesh. Was I seriously the only one that got in any trouble recently?" Came the shrill groans of Yang Xiao Long as she wandered the empty halls of the complex in search of midnight activity. Having punched fellow classmate Cardin WInchester through the walls about six too many times, the young first year was confined to her dorm for the first week of what should have been an epic vacation. Needless to say, this punishment proved to be incredibly boring. But worst of all, it was only the first night. Though it's not like a grocery list full of rules and regulations were ever going to stop the young blonde from abusing some loopholes in order to fully enjoy herself. Beacon Academy was never known for its "extravagant" security measures and Yang knew the perfect routes to take to avoid arousing any suspicion from the professors. "Fist things first, I can't sneak out of school on an empty stomach." The blonde monologued as she reached for the doors of the cafeteria... Cue Music 2 The student was nearly get smacked in the face by a grotesque slime like figure spiraling in her direction. "Whoa! Are we under another Grimm invasion?" Yang asked, intently watching the creature as it smacked into a wall head first, exploding in a shower of gore upon contact. With her mind now rushing with curiosity, Yang barged into the room to find a peculiar girl going toe to toe with a horde of demonic creatures much like the Slime she saw earlier. "Sweet! It's a good thing I always come prepared for these situations!" the blonde excitedly cried out, unveiling her signature Ember Celicas and charging into the fray. A cheeky grin formed across Yang's face as she proceeded to crack the skulls of every demon she could get her hands on. Makoto Niijima was rather surprised to find that another student was still on the campus, but she paid it no mind in favor of focusing on the fight. A single demon was all that remained shortly after, which prompted the brunette to shoot it in the back of the head before Yang could finish it off herself. "Awww! That was over too quickly." Yang complained, disappointed that she was unable to score a satisfactory amount of kills. (Damn! What's this blonde doing here? I thought normal people weren't even aware of this school's transformation...) Makoto thought, mentally slapping herself for inadvertently creating a witness. "Yo! You were pretty badass back there! I don't think we've met before... Ruby, that can't be you, right?" (Oh great... I'd better come up with a story, fast!) "No, I'm just a third year student here at Beacon. I just transferred... From Atlus... " (Well, a small part of that was correct.) "Oh, that's cool. I guess that explains why you managed to finish those things off so quickly... You don't happen to know anything about them, do you?" (Aaaaand now she's onto me...) "I'm just trying to investigate some suspicious activity-" Makoto attempted to explain before she narrowly avoided an oncoming bullet from the Ember Celicas. Cue Music 3 "That's a pretty convincing story there, but you can't fool me so easily. I'll ask again: Who are you? White Fang? A secret conspirator? Either way, I'm gonna enjoy this." Yang warned the mysterious girl as she entered a favorable combat position. "Oh, screw negotiations! It's just gonna be easier to kick your ass and pretend nothing happened." Makoto replied, refusing to divulge her identity, ready to knock out her assailant before any other uninvited guests could arrive. Here we goooo! Miss Xiao Long made the first move, firing off a few test bullets from her signature weapons. Makoto was able to seamlessly slip through the oncoming bullets with enough speed to resemble teleportation. With every successful dodge, the thief returned fire with her own revolver. Instead of bothering to avoid Makoto's bullets, the huntress responded by raising her guard... "You'd better pay attention, blondy!" Makoto's voice rang in, having inexplicably closed in on her target the moment Yang diverted her eyes. Now completely taken by surprise, Yang was unable to prevent a spike enhanced punch to her exposed abdomen. A single strike was hardly enough to please Makoto, who followed up the initial hit with a swift, yet savage series of blows to the head. The combo ended with a brutal uppercut that sent Yang soaring across the cafeteria with ease. Internally upset at herself for falling victim to the first attack, Yang reoriented herself in midair and pulled both triggers on her Ember Celica. This maneuver completely reversed her momentum, allowing the huntress to score a free hit on the unsuspecting thief. "Don't get too cocky! I always come back with a YANG!" the blonde joked in satisfaction. Makoto clenched her teeth in frustration as she found herself skidding along the floor. If there was ever a better time to show off her full potential, this would be the perfect time for it. "Johanna!" Cue Music 4 "Wait, what?!" Yang exclaimed, rubbing her eyes to make sure she wasn't hallucinating. Makoto had summoned a masked (yes, the damn thing actually has an arcana mask on the front) motorcycle out of thin air. The Persona immediately drove off on its own, making a deliberate drift into the heart of the cafeteria. In just a few moments, the once neatly arranged benches and tables scattered across the room were forcefully thrown in Yang's direction. "Okay, that's incredibly cool and absolutely ridiculous at the same time..." Yang exclaimed in disbelief as her attention was diverted to the school property that was about to smack her in the face. A few explosive blows from the blonde's Ember Celicas were enough to shatter any and all obstacles that dared to cross her path, but Johanna's rampage was far from over. Yang's defense held up relatively well until a familiar pain surged in from behind. Makoto had used her Persona's destructive joyride to her advantage, allowing her to successfully sneak up behind the distracted huntress. "I hope you didn't miss me!" Makoto taunted, jumping five feet back as Yang turned around in an attempt to return the favor. Unfortunately for Miss Xiao Long, her act of revenge allowed an approaching table to slam into her from behind. The impact was enough to force Yang back into the range of her well placed adversary. "I bet it stings, doesn't it?" Makoto asked as she planted a fluid roundhouse kick into the blonde's chest. She'd hardly taken any significant injuries, but Yang knew she had to do something to circumvent her foe's mobility advantage. When Makoto wordlessly summoned her motorcycle Persona back to her side, Yang could almost see the lightbulb popping up above her own head as she quickly reached for her Scroll... "Smell ya later, cycle-path!" Yang taunted, mockingly waving goodbye as she made a beeline for the nearest window. Makoto audibly groaned as she climbed atop her vehicle and gave the young huntress chase. Despite her adversary's impressive speed, a single pull (well, technically two) of the trigger was enough to rocket Yang through the window ahead of time. Just as she'd planned, a yellow motorbike came blazing through the school courtyard, ready to safely catch its owner the moment she broke through the glass. "WHOO! Nailed it!" The huntress excitedly shouted as she slammed the gas with her foot. Makoto made her way outside shortly after, but Yang was simply too far away for a revolver to be of any use. Like the daredevil people knew her as, Yang still found the time to turn her body around and fire off a few shots at the approaching brunette, not even bothering to watch the "road". As you may expect, the huntress only succeeded in destroying more school property as opposed to hitting her target. "So, you like playing with fire, do you? Why don't we try turning up the heat?" the Persona user challenged, signalling Johanna's mask to glow bright orange. Not knowing what to anticipate, Yang turned her attention to the path in front of her to find an enormous nuclear inferno bursting from the ground. The huntress's quick reflexes allowed her to steer past the pillar at the last second, but the onslaught was far from over. The grounds of Beacon Academy soon resembled a chaotic Mario Kart racetrack as more bursts of energy obstructed Yang's path. Honestly now, it's a miracle that the entire field wasn't set ablaze at this point. Cue Music 5 "Yeah! Now we're having some fun!" the blonde cheered on, swerving around the fiery obstacles with exceptional skill. However, Miss Xiao long's fun was cut short once a familiar vehicle rammed into her beloved the side. Lo and behold, the true purpose of Makoto's nuclear barrage was to simply force the young huntress to lose some much needed speed. "Hey, watch where you're driving! I just fixed the paint job on this baby!" Yang angrily reprimanded as she opened fire with her Ember Celicas. "That's too bad! Cause I'm about to rebuke your license!" Makoto responded, returning fire with her revolver. What followed was an explosive exchange of gunfire and motorcycle bashing as both combatants continued to plow through the schoolyard, inadvertently (at least I hope so) destroying even more of the school's property along the way. Trees were cut in half, stones were completely obliterated, and many of the walls ended up with new holes as the battle continued to rage on. The level of collateral damage turned up to an entirely new level when the two brawlers forced their way back into the academy through a weak door that's clearly seen better days. This newest location was a long, somewhat spacious hallways with an array of lockers and classrooms on both sides. Unfortunately for the owners of whatever possessions happened to remain within said lockers, many of them were either crushed or blown up by the ongoing battle. (Hmm... She's not doing too bad for an ordinary bike. It's too bad I'm gonna have to trash it.) Makoto silently monologued as she laid her eyes on a peculiar object of interest... "Sorry to say, but it's time to sink your little joycruiser!" the brunette warned as she slammed into Yang's motorcycle with an expertly timed drift, forcing the opposing vehicle to go careening into a corner. With her target in the perfect position, Makoto took out her revolver and took aim for a tiny pipe that happened to be sticking out of the wall... A single bullet was all it took to produce a violent explosion that completely swallowed up Yang and her beloved ride. "Oh man... I did not see that coming..." the blonde moaned groggily, having found herself within one of the campus's expansive library. The pain of suffering a motorcycle crash was easy enough to ignore, but what Yang laid her eyes on next was nearly enough to drive her over the edge. It didn't take too long for Makoto leap through the door, having abandoned her Persona to avoid damaging the door on the way in. Cue Music 6 Yang took notice right away and closed the distance with her shotgun's recoil. "You destroyed my Bumblebee!" the blonde roared as she reeled back the strongest punch she could muster. Makoto blocked the initial strike with ease, though the impact was enough to push her back slightly. Makoto threw a punch of her own in anticipation of another attack, but Yang instead opted to catch the thief off guard and grab her by the chest. "You're gonna pay for this, one way or another!" Yang ranted as she tossed the brunette further into the library with an old fashioned Judo throw. It was at this moment when the Persona user noticed that Yang's hair had turned a brighter shade of yellow... But that discovery wasn't quite as important as the volley of bullets heading in her direction. Makoto raised her defenses to mitigate the damage, but Yang's simply refused to relent. Before her airborne opponent could retaliate, Yang closed in and delivered a rage fueled Falcon Punch that sent Makoto barreling into a nearby bookcase. "Okay, that might have been a bad idea." The brunette openly commented as she summoned her Persona in an attempt to run over the charging lioness that was Yang Xiao Long. But this was nothing more than an open challenge to the young huntress. Yang grinned with confidence, merely choosing to hold her ground and meet the mysterious motorcycle head on. Not even the combined efforts of Makoto's revolver and another torrent of flame materializing beneath the blonde's feet were enough to make Yang waver. "You're not bringing me down that easily!" the blonde roared in defiance as she landed a single punch on Johanna's "face", sending the Persona flying right into its summoner. The resulting impact forcefully slammed the young thief into the bookcase behind her with a resounding crack, followed by an ear piercing creak that signaled the toppling of the structure. Then there was another creak. And another one. Well, I'm sure you get the idea by this point. Yang had created a chain reaction that resulted in the toppling of an entire row of bookshelves. "Oops..." the huntress dryly commented as she stepped over to examine the carnage she had just caused. She had hoped to find her opponent lying within the rubble, but Makoto and her Persona alike were simply nowhere to be found... "Seriously, you're gonna play hide and seek with me now?" the blonde asked in exasperation, scanning her eyes around the room in an effort to locate her missing target... "Sounds good to me! You hide right there, and I'll seek out your face!" Makoto's voice chimed in from nowhere in particular. Yang had no time to respond before she found herself on the receiving end of a rear end chokehold, courtesy of a certain brunette Persona user. "Hey, that's just cheating!" Yang protested in a vain attempt to break free. "All is fair in love and war." Makoto snarked as Johanna materialized before the two brawlers, clearly intent on running over her immobilized enemy. The young huntress was unable to fight back as the motorcycle rammed into her at full speed. Makoto vaulted over her victim at the last moment, leaving Yang alone to crash into a nearby pillar. The blonde was able to recover from the attack without a problem, but the familiar strand of gold that descended past her vision was the last straw needed to make Yang crack... Cue Music 7 "You bitch.... I've had ENOUGH OF THIIIIIIIIIISSSSS!" Yang roared at the top of her lungs as her hair was practically set ablaze by nothing more than sheer determination. Yet instead of quaking in fear, Makoto merely grinned in anticipation as she reached into her pockets. "Damn, these things don't come cheap... But it'll totally be worthwhile in this case!" the brunette commented, raising a mysterious stone into the air as Yang began rocketing in her direction. '' ''{All Stat Changes Removed!} "This ends now!" the blonde warned, quickly zeroing in on her target, fully intending on caving her skull in... At least that's what would have happened if Makoto hadn't nonchalantly caught the fiery huntress's punch in mid strike. "What the?!" Yang exclaimed in disbelief having failed to notice that her hair returned to its natural color. "It looks like you've finally burned out!" Makoto joked before wailing on the confused blonde with a savage series of punches across her entire body. "This is why you don't f*ck with the Queen." Makoto concluded, topping off her brutal combo with a swift but true right hook to the jaw that finally brought her target to the floor. She probably wasn't getting up any time soon. KO! Cue Music 8 "Whew... That was one hell of a workout." Makoto sighed in relief as she gazed upon Yang's knocked out form. "Although I probably should have pulled a few more of my punches back there. At least she's still breathing..." the brunette commented, sheepishly eying the streaks of red she'd left over Yang's face. ... "I feel kinda bad for smashing her bike too..." the young thief added, kneeling down to discretely place a decent amount of cash by Yang's hand. "This should be enough to make up for the repairs. Well, I'd better go before someone else tries to kill me." Makoto said as she disappeared into the shadows. EPISODE CLEAR! Category:Team MMYP DBXs Category:What-If? Themed DBX Fights Category:What-If? DBXs Category:Girls Only Themed DBX Fights Category:Fistfight Category:'Web Show vs Video Game' Themed DBXs Category:Internet Shows vs Video Games Themed DBX Fights Category:East vs West themed DBX Fights Category:Hero vs Anti-Hero themed DBX Fights Category:Completed What-If DBX Fights Category:Strength themed battles Category:Persona vs RWBY themed DBX Fights Category:'Magic vs Technology' Themed DBX Fights